Ur askan in i elden
by smargden
Summary: Helt vid sidan av alla originalböcker. Harry går INTE på Hogwarts, och det är en ordentlig röra på namn och tider, så det gäller att hålla ordning på nu och då.


**Ur askan in i elden.**

By Smargden

A/N: En del av idén till den här kommer från filmen "Timme—NOLL" Den gick på biograferna i mitten av 70-talet.

—

**Kap 1**

Små barn leker, ibland kan lekarna bli lite farliga. Att gömma sig så att den som ska hitta de som gömt sig är en vanlig lek bland ungdomar. Den här gången hade Harry Potter hittat det perfekta gömstället, en stor plåtlåda med byggskräp. För att inte syndas om någon tittade in över kanten hade han dragit en trasig skiva över sig.

Istället för att leta efter Harry hade Dudley och _hans kompisar_ lämnat området för att _ha kul_. Avsikten med leken 'kurra-gömma' den här gången var att få Harry att gömma sig, medan de andra drog iväg på sitt.

Harry å sin sida hade inte för avsikt att visa sig, för han visste att så snart de hittade honom brukade de 'byta lek' då skulle det bli den gamla vanliga '_spöa Harry_', och den leken tänkte han försöka fördröja på så länge som möjligt.

Han måste ha somnat, för han märkte hur det skakade, och det fläktade, han hade inte behövt komma många kvarter ifrån Privet Drive förrän han inte hade minsta aning om var han fanns, men bilen bara körde vidare, och vidare. Harry började fundera på hur han skulle göra, men tills vidare fanns det inget annat att göra än att vara kvar där han var.

Medan resan pågick hade han kommit fram till att lådan måste tömmas någon stans, och hur det skulle gå till, och med tanke på hur farligt det kunde vara så bestämde han sig att så snart bilen saktade in skulle han lämna lådan. Han hade tittat ut över kanten några gånger och kommit fram till att han bara behövde komma över kanten och ner på lastbilens flak, så skulle han vara av på ögonblicket.

—

Det var så det hade börjat, men det var nu många år sedan, han satt och tänkte på hur det hade gått, jobbigt hade det varit, men plågoandarna på Privet Drive hade han bytt mot livets hårda skola, att vara 6 år och på rymmen, är inte lätt, att säga att det hade kostat blod svett och massor av tårar kunde han nu konstatera var sanning.

För att komma undan några som hade jagat honom hade sökt sig till på ett lugnt ställe. Det råkade vara RAF's rekryteringskontor det var sommaren han fyllde 9 år. Till den man som hittade honom berättade han sin diktade uppväxthistoria som han alltid hade hållit sig till efter att han rymde. Han tänkte inte riktigt på sina egna föräldrar när han berättade om hur han _morsa,_ han kallade aldrig sin uppdiktade morsa för _mor_, det förbehöll han sin rätta mor för, men han behövde ett surrogat, för sitt uppdiktade liv.

Därför stod det i hans akt att han var född av en prostituerad narkoman i Liverpool, han hade i princip blivit släng på gatan när han var 4 år, efter det var hans uppväxt — som den blev. Kaptenen som han av en händelse hade blivit bekant med efter att han hade räddat hans bil från att bli utsatt för parkeringsböter lite senare, hade först bjudit på en snabblunch vid en gatubar, efter det hade de börjat prata.

Det var så hans liv kom att helt ändra sig. Kapten James William Carlson hade tagit sig an grabben och han hade gett honom högst två år att visa att han verkligen kunde ändra sig, och bli respektabel. På två år hade Harry, som kallade sig för Steve Lee, forcerat sin skolgång, allt med Kapten Carlsons hjälp. Parallellt med den vanliga skolan hade det trots hans unga ålder också blivit en hel del _militär_ utbildning.

På medicinavdelningen på basen hade de tittat extra noga på Steves markerade ärr, och då alla tester tydde på att det kunde vara ett allvarligt hinder för framtiden, då den hade djupa vävnadsförändringar beslöt man att kirurgiskt avlägsna den. Helt enkelt skära bort all skadad vävnad. Med transplanterad hud på hans panna kunde ingen längre se att det hade funnits något ärr. Det hade de gjort när han var 10 år.

Under läkningsprocessen överraskades läkarna över hans abnormt snabba läkförmåga, Steve visste det redan förut, ett jack efter en kniv syntets inte ens efter sex timmar, på honom, alla de andra på gatan hade fula, ibland inflammerade ärr i två till tre veckor. Nu började han förstå att det var något extremt med det. Förut hade han trott att de andra läkte långsamt.

Steve klarade antagningsproven när han var 14 år, han antogs till pilotträning. Först hade de haft mängder med teori, efter det hade det varit många timmar med lärare för att efter det flyga själv. Det hade varit en underbar känsla att sitta högt ovan molnen och veta att han behärskade lufthavet. Men glädjen av det fördunklades när han såg att basens flagga var på halv stång, någon hade omkommit. Ännu värre blev det för honom när han fick reda på att det var hans mentor, Kapten Carlson. Ingen kropp hade hittats, katapulten hade utlösts kroppen hade separerat från stolen, men ingen fallskärm hade vecklats ut. Det hade blivit dagar av sorg, men på en militärbas går alltid livet vidare. Steve hade blivit _sin egen_, nu.

Det var bara en bråkdel av tiden han hade varit i luften, det mesta av tiden var det aktivitet på marken. Fysiska aktiviteter med träning för att _överleva_ efter att ha tvingats lämna ett sönderskjutet flygplan över fientligt territorium. Utbildningen hade varit hårdare än han hade kunnat ana, men den hade gett resultat. En av de bättre bieffekterna var kamratskapet.

Men, bland alt detta hade han en _privat_ hemlighet. Han hade några gånger besökt ett parapsykologiskt möte, de berättade om _telekinesi_, och en hel del andra saker han hade upplevt. Det han började inse var att om han skulle visa upp de färdigheterna skulle han bli en _labbråtta_. Den andra saken som hade gjort att han avhöll sig från att låta någon annan få veta om hans färdighet var att han hade haft drömmar, drömmar om kunskap, som han hade. Nåja, i drömmarna var det inte bara han, men han och en hel del andra, och att det inte skulle vara _vanliga_ människors kunskap.

Den andra insikten hade han fått när han var 8 år, och polisen hade lyckats få ett fotografi av honom. Naturligtvis var han tjuv då, en butikskamera hade en alltför tydlig bild av honom. Två hela timmar hade han tillbringat framför spegeln med en stulen sminklåda. Två stora tussar bomull på vardera sidan i munnen, och mängder av färg i ansiktet gjorde att han åter kunde röra sig fritt några timmar, det var då han stal hårblekningsvätska. Efter det var hans hår mer gult än svart. Glasögonen som han naturligtvis också hade _hittat_ tvingades han också försöka klara sig utan.

Efter att ha tvättat sig på en offentlig toalett nästa dag hade han upptäckt att där han hade målat saker såg det ut som efter att han hade målat sig, men utan att det fanns någon färg kvar. Likaså hade kinderna fått en pluffighet utan att bomullstussarna var kvar. Med det började han exprimentera. Han visste att andras hår växte ut, medan hans hår aldrig växte ut, därför började han tänka på hur han skulle ha sett ut med långt hår, och innan kvällen kom hade han axellångt linblont hår. Han märkte också att när han koncentrerade sig på att _vilja se_ bra såg han också bättre. Med det började Steve ha fyra olika _specifika_ utseenden. Som han gav sig olika namn för, men dem gav han ingen bakgrund, Steve var _den egentliga han._

Allt det lång långt bak i tiden nu, dessutom skulle han vara en i den engelska gruppen som skulle vara med på det amerikanska uppdraget att patrullera längs Afrikas västra kust, piraterna hade kommit över fyra ryska ubåtar i samband med det asiatiska inbördeskriget. Alla trodde att de hade sprängts ute till havs, men den grupp som hade skött om _skrotningen_ av dem hade haft skenmål som nyttjades som mål för flygbombningen.

Han hade lämnat stridsflygplanen bakom sig, med årens rätt, 37 år var den högsta ålder stridsflygspiloterna hade, men han hade 20 års erfarenhet av dem, och _veteranerna_ som han var med i hade _tillåtelse_, att flyga för att bibehålla sin kompetens, som det hette. Han var en av de som hade valts ut till den nya typen av helikopterhybrid som hade tagits fram.

Den hade kapacitet för 85 tons _nyttolast_, och kunde vara i luften utan att behöva tankas i ett dygn. Het helium i undertryckstankar utgjorde själva lyftkraften. De 85 ton last den klarade av att lyfta kunde även användas för bränsle och personalutrymmen för långtidsuppdrag, och då blev den nästan oberoende av att gå ner under en några månader. Med en grupp piloter och en personmodul kunde de hålla farkosten i luften i oändlighet.

50 meter lång 10 meter i dameter, den såg ut som ett oskyddat luftskepp, men skenet bedrog, det var ett ytterst avancerat slagskepp. Allt som kunde skjutas mot den kunde mötas med moteld. Små gevärskulor som sköts från längre avstånd än 1000 meter hade inte möjlighet att tränga igenom det 40 centimeter tjocka lager av segt skum som fanns i 16 lager av kevlar. Grövre projektiler och granater besköts med egna vapen. Vapnen bestod av laserstrålar, jonstrålar eller höghastihetsprojektiler av metall. Den nya typen av elektromagnetiska vapen var vida överlägsen de gamla som använde krut i olika former.

Steve med sin besättning liksom fyra andra grupper med sina _skepp_ hade kvällen innan haft en avskedsfest tillsammans med sina familjer. Det vill säga alla de andra hade haft sina familjer, Steve hade bara veckan innan köpt en bok som hade förändrat hela hans livsuppfattning. Han läste i sin nya historiebok, om hur en pojke som hette Harry Potter hade försvunnit för mer än 35 år sedan, ingen visste riktigt när han försvann. Det upptäcktes när han skulle ha börjat på Hogwarts. En skola för häxor och trollkarlar.

Veckan innan hade han av en av en händelse hamnat i ett antikvariat och något drog honom till ett hörn, det var där han hade hittat boken. Medan han resonerade med butiksinnehavaren, som dessutom var ägare av butiken började han förstå att _gubben behövde pengar — fort_.

Därför hade det blivit en del mer affärer. Bland annat en kista, som inte gick att öppna. Samt fyra _japanska lådor_. Det var såna där man behövde trycka undan en speciell del, för att kunna få undan nästa som i sin tur, och så vidare. De dyraste varianterna hade över 50 olika grepp innan lådan lät sig öppnas, på de billigare kunde det vara blott två grepp.

Innan han lämnade butiken hade han även 5 böcker ytterligare. Kistan, påminde om de lådor han hade sett i en _kinabutik_, men han gav sig den på att han skulle kunna öppna den, bara han fick vara ensam med den en stund, lås var ju en av hans speciella förmågor. Det var inte utan att han hade använt sin _speciella_ förmåga när han hade behövt komma in på vissa ställen, under tiden på gatan.

Men hans mentala viljestyrka räckte inte för att betvinga kistan, däremot läste han i en av böckerna att en _magisk kista_, kunde behöva _blod_ för att betvingas. Så han prövade, och när han hade kommit runt andra varvet med att släppa blod på sigillen i hörnen knäppte det i lådan och den blev flera gånger större och locket öppnade sig självt.

En vecka hade han haft på sig för att läsa och lära sig. Nu kunde han förkrympa, och återställa saker, kistan, egentligen en koffert, kunde uppträda i tre olika storlekar, han hade hittat den i dess mellanläge, och sedan öppnat den till den stora. I den minsta kunde den hänga i en kedja om halsen. Dessutom kunde den förvara allt han ägde, nåja allt han skulle ha med sig, och en hel del mer. Under veckan som gått hade han lärt sig så gott som hela repertoaren av magiska besvärjelser, som skulle utföras med ett trollspö. Alltså det han i första hand behövde.

Han hade också lärt sig om de pengar som trollkarlar använde. Kistan hade innehållit mängder av saker, de få brev som fanns var adresserade till Neville Longbottom. I historieboken hade han sett namnet, han skulle ha varit klasskamrat med _pojken-som-överlevde-och-försvann._

Däremot fanns det en dagbok, den verkade vara skriven av en Luna Lovegood, och om den var korrekt hade hon och Neville kommit varandra nära. I historieboken kunde han läsa att de två var bland dem som hade mördats under hösten 1996 inne på Hogwarts.

Inom sig var han kluven, han var alltså trollkarl, men utan egentlig utbildning, men nu förstod han mer, och han bestämde sig för att ägna all ledig tid att läsa mer och utbilda sig, men och det var ett STORT MEN, inte inne bland högteknologisk utrustning, hans första krasch hade berott på att all elektronik plötsligt hade slutat fungera när han var på ett övninguppdrag. Hans rotetvåa hade sett att hans huv lyftes och försvann efter det verkade det som att Steves händer utanför cockpit hade räckt för att förändra flygplanets riktning tillräckligt för att få den att slå ner på en åker istället för i samhället som den såg ut att omöjligt kunna missa.

Bara ett par sekunder innan planet gick i marken ryckte han i katapulten, och kände kraften av krutpatronen som tvingade solen han satt i att lämna planet, bara ett par meter över marken stoppades hans fart till _hanterbar_. Naturligtvis fick han en utskällning att han inte hade skjutit ut sig tidigare, men han fick också en medalj för sitt tilltag att med egna händer ändra luftflödet, och på det sättet styra undan planet från att orsaka dödsolyckor på marken.

Naturligtvis höll han tyst med att han hade använt så gott som alla sina inre krafter för att förmå planet att ändra riktning. Inte heller nämnde han att orsaken till att planets elektronik brakade ihop var att han hade använt _magi_ till att göra något så banalt som att försöka minska värmen där han satt.

Alltså, ingen magi när han sedan var ombord på _skeppet_. De hade lagt ut från Galvston Texas, och satt kurs mot Azorerna som skulle bli deras _hemort_ de kommande två åren, två av dem skulle sedan alltid vara i luften utanför Elefenbenskusten, medan de övriga två hade, _landpermis_.

Skeppet var så gott som alltid i _full auto_ för självförsvarsstrid, det innebar att skeppet alltid avsökte omgivningarna runt om sig efter inkommande föremål som bekämpades.

Det ingen hade tagit i beredskap var ännu ett gigantisk jordskred på havets botten. Ett område omkring 5 kilometer brett mer än hundra meter tjock lager lera, föll från 1500 meters djup till 5800 meter. Det frigjorde enorma mängder metangas. Ett vanligt flygplan skulle ha antänt gasen, men magnetspolarna som användes för framdriften av hybriderna avgav ingen hetta eller gnistor, däremot gjorde den höga halten av metangas i luften att bärigheten minskade åtskilligt vilket tvingade skeppet att med magnetiska krafterna försöka forcera lufthavet omkring dem och vinna höjd.

Men alla programasekvenser för skeppets framfart hade aldrig tagit med en påverkan som de nu upplevde. Magnetspolarna överbelastades ändå fortsatte skeppen att sjunka allt kraftigare. De kunde nu se havet under dem och hur det kokade, av utrusande gas. En gnista av statisk elektricitet ute i luften, nå kanske det var en gigantisk blixt i det åskväder som började lysa upp himlen under de svarta moln som bildats. Men det spelade ingen roll varifrån den tändande gnistan kom, eldhavet var ett faktum.

—

Allt medan han satt och tänkte tillbaks så mindes han hur han då inte hade minsta aning om var han egentligen fanns, men det var ett sjukhus, nej, inte ett skjukhus, en sjukavdelning på ett fartyg, han kunde känna fartygets gång i dyningarna.

"Doktor Gibson, jag tror kapten Carlson håller på att vakna nu Sir." Hörde han en mansröst säga. Minnet av hans vän _Bill_ hans räddare kom för hans sinne. Han bestämde sig för att åtminstone inledningsvis låtsas som att han inte mindes vad som hänt, han behövde veta var han fanns, och vilka som fann omkring honom först, en utbildning som hade blivit instinkt. Han kisade lite försiktigt med vänster öga. Han såg en äldre man i läkarrock.

"Ah, kapten, hur känns det?" '_kapten, tänkte Steve, jag är ju för bövulen major — men han sa inget om det heller'. _

"Det . . . jag har nog haft bättre dagar. Var är jag?"

"Du är ombord på M/S Viktoria, vi är ett av kryssningsfartygen som går på Västindien. En styrman såg dig i vattnet så vi plockade upp dig. Du var svårt brännskadad."

"Hur vet ni vem jag är?"

"Oh , din _dödbricka_, med dina nummer och ditt halssmycke är de enda sakerna som var helt, helt nog att kunna anses värt att vara kvar, men vi har sparat allt. Engelska RAF, har bekräftat att du är Kapten James William Carlson. Deras telegram bad oss lämna över dig till deras ambassad i Kingston när vi kommer dit."

Tiden fram till Kingston fortsatte i sjukbädden, och när han fick syn på ett '_CREW's NEWS_', en av biträdena hade den, han bad att få titta i den. Den första chocken att inte längre vara känd som Steve, utan som sin _räddare_ Willjam Carlson, hade lagt sig, men nu såg han datumet, 3 mars 1983.

Steve, som nu började _tänka sig som_, James Willjam Carlson, märkte också att ju mer han läkte från sina skador, så började han likna just den _Bill_ han kände.

—

Allt medan han satt och tänkte tillbaks kom minnena, hur länge hade han levat egentligen, hur gammal var han, det var frågor han aldrig skulle bry sig om att fördjupa sig i.

Efter att han hade lämnats av i Kingston flög han hem, och kom tillbaks till _basen_ som han nu kände från sin tidigare tid där, men den första kontakten sedan kom när han läste _sin journal_. Kapten James William Carlson, hade varit på ett mycket hemligt uppdrag. Och allt handlade nu om vad han mindes från det. Det blev nu som det saker började förändras, alltså han hade inga minnen från tiden _före_ han hade plockats upp.

Däremot hittade han omkring på basen, och han kunde plocka ut rätt nycklar till olika rum, han kunde de övningar han _skulle kunna_ i simulatorövningarna. Det som slutligen _bevisade_ att det var _rätt person_ som de hade fått tillbaks var fingeravtrycken, allt var så som deras registerkort visade. Men, hans minnen från tiden före han hittades var obefintliga.

Willjam, som han nu tvingades lära sig _heta_ hade då börjat få aningar om att även före _uppdraget_ så var det han själv som hade skapat personen Kapten James William Carlson.

Alltså först kommer han som den förrymde Harry Potter, med namnet Steve, till sig själv som en vuxen person. Steve växer upp och lär sig saker, många saker, hamnar sedan tillbaks i tiden, i tiden då han ska _hitta Steve_. Och när Steve _försvann_ 2047 så kom han tillbaks till 1983, det skulle bli några år innan han skulle, hitta sig själv igen.

Den tiden ägnade han med att fortsatte läsa i de böcker han hade kommit över. Trots att det var 1983, så stod det fortfarande 2026 som tryckår i en av böckerna han hade köpt. Däremot fanns det inget i kofferten som hade senare datum än oktober 1996. Det mesta tydde på att ingen hade lyckats öppna den sedan dess. Där fanns hela Hogwarts kurslitteratur, och en hel del övriga titlar utöver det.

Förstod han det rätt var två av trollspöna efter dels Nevilles mor och farmor, ett av dem kunde vara efter Lunas mor. Han behövde skaffa ett eget som han hade bättre _kontakt_ med, han hade förstått det efter att ha läst om allmän magighantering. Däremot började han träna mer på att göra magi utan trollspö. Alltså utveckla och förfina det han redan hade lärt sig.

—

Han hade kommit fram till när Steve _försvann_. Det hade inte varit en ny tidsförflyttning, utan en _transferering_. Han hade övat på den åtskilliga gånger, att transferera sig iväg till en annan plats under det att han föll. Den andra sak han också hade ägnat mycken tid att förfärdiga var att med ytterst lite magi flytta en mutter från en plats utanpå flygplanet till luftintaget. Det skulle naturligtvis orsaka ett totalt motorhaveri. Han hade sett de vrakdelar som hade kunnat bärjas, och han hade läst rapporten.

Problemet hade varit att hitta rätt tillfälle, men han visste när det skulle bli, så han var förberedd. Han visste också hur han skulle göra för att hans unga _jag_ skulle få fortsätta sin karriär.

Allt det satt han nu och tänkte på, och mindes vidare. Hur han hade varit in till Gringotts, presenterat sig, och fått hämta ut de pengar han behövde, men han fick även reda på saker han frågade om. Historieboken han hade läst talade om att Gringotts hade vägrat att lämna ut Potters familjevalv. Inte ens Voldemort själv hade lyckats komma åt det.

Därför hade den nu 15 år gammal Harry Potter frågat om saker, och fått svar. Redan tidigare hade han sänt brev till Gringotts och förklarat att han inte kunde komma in förrän sommaren 1995. Han visste inte om det skulle bli paradoxer av det han gjorde nu, men vad hade han för alternativ.

Han hade haft över 10 år på sig att förbereda sig han visste mycket väl var Hogsmeade fanns, och därifrån var det promenadväg till Hogwarts. Han hade ofta varit där, och tittat, en gång när han flög över svängde han över i ryggläge och tog några bilder med sin fickkamera. Det var en av de bilderna han hade gjort många av. Han hade dessutom fått tryckeriet på basen att trycka en liten beskrivning av skolan. Han hade sagt att det var till hans systersons födelsedag.

Naturligtvis hade rektor Dumbledore blivit förskräckt när det kom ett _mugglarfotografi_, av Hogwarts, med beskrivning och allt, sänt från Kee West USA. Harry mindes den episoden speciellt nu, därför att det skulle säkert bli utfrågning när han kom till Hogwarts. 5.e året var det år man tog de första betygen, de som skulle ges rätten att vara aktiv magiutövare. Visserligen hade han ytterst sällan tänkt sig som Harry Potter när han var Kapten Carlson.

Varken Hogwarts ugglor eller Dumbledores fenix kunde lokalisera en _Harry Potter_, kanske berodde det på att han fanns i _minst_ två exemplar. Visserligen var kortet poststämplat i USA, och med amerikanska frimärken, och adresserat, _mugglarmässigt_:

—

_Till Rektor Dumbledore_

_Magiskolan någonstans i _

_Skottland, Europa._

— — —

_Den brevbärare som känner igen bilden_

_Vet vart de ska sända den._

—

På textdelen stod det att läsa:

_Bäste herr rektor, jag kan tyvärr inte komma till din skola på ännu några år, det beror av orsaker som jag av yrskeshemligheter inte han nämna. Jag lovar att så snart jag kan få tid över ska jag koma och hälsa på._

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S._

_Jag är på hemlig ort så försök inte sända något svar, jag får det ändå inte._

—

Harry anade att rektorn inte skulle se med blida ögon på hans lilla spex. Han hade naturligtvis inte sänt brevet så. Han hade fått det poststämplat på poststationen när han var där i ett tjänsteuppdrag, men han hade släppt brevet från Hogsmeade med en av postugglorna där.

Under sin tid som Kapten James William Carlson, hade han parallellt med det även skapat sig en bild av den magiska världen på många olika ställen i världen. Som 1991, då han egentligen skulle ha börjat på Hogwarts, men då flög han stridsuppdrag i Irak, medan den unga upplagan av honom var hemma på basen. Då hade han kunnat besöka marknaden i Islamabad, och Luxor.

Han tömde sin bägare, och nickade till servitrisen som hade serverat honom, slängde lite flampulver i lågorna och begärde _Tre Kvastar_.

Att gå sista biten hade inte varit hans avsikt, så han använde sin flygkvast ända fram till huvudporten. Han krympte sin kvast och gick in, frukosten hade just börjat.

—

"Jag söker rektorn." Sa han till äldre dam.

"Han har inte kommit ner ännu, är det något personligt, eller kan jag hjälpa till med något, jag är biträdande rektor, Professor McGonagall."

"Oh — jag är Harry Potter, och jag har just fått lite tid över så jag tänkte komma å hälsa på."

Om inte Harrys reflexer hade varit så god att han hunnit fånga upp henne så hade hon fallit illa i golvet, för hon svimmade.

"Vem är du och vad gör du med professor McGonagall?" Ropade en flickröst.

"Hon svimmade när jag prersenterade mig, och vem jag är och varför jag är här, är för rektorns öron, — först."

"_Enervate_" hörde han en svag röst och McGonagall kom sig igen, "Vi går till rektorns kontor, direkt." Sa hon så snart hon hade återhämtat sig.

—

"Professor Dumbledore, den här mannen påstår sig vara Harry Potter," sa hon och avslutade strävt, "tillåt mig tvivla."

"Herr Potter, varför har vi inte kunnat hitta dig, och varför kom du inte för fyra år sedan?" Sa Dumbledore myndigt.

"För det första hade jag ingen orsak att _ni_ — _**skulle kunna**__ — hitta_ mig. För det andra var jag upptagen med mina egna göromål. Jag hade ju orienterat Gringotts att jag inte hade tid att komma, Jag sände dig ett besked på ett postkort — kom det inte fram?"

"Det kom fram, varifrån hade du fått det kortet?"

"Hmm — vilket kort använde jag till dig . . . jo, var det kortet med Hogwarts skola på, jo säkert var det den. Hmmm, var de i Luxor, eller i Salem, Nää, det var i Kee Weast Florida USA."

"I en butik för magiska saker?"

"Knappast, en vanlig gatukiosk." Med det vitnade ansiktena på både McGonagall och Dumbledore.

"Kunskapen om den magiska världen måste hållas hemlig för de omagiska. Det var mycket oskickligt av dig att köpa _just det _ kortet att sända hit."

"Jasså, jag tänkte inte på att det var någe särskilt med det, ett kort som alla andra. Det är ju upp till er å se till att det inte finns kort på skolan att köpa på gatan då, inte mitt fel att ni släpper ut dem."

Harry var glad, udden i de värsta förhöret hade tagit en annan än honom själv, det var just det han hade räknat med.

"Fanns det . . . fanns det fler liknande?"

"Tänkte inte så noga på det, ett av dem såg fantasilösa ut, ett gäng som flög på kvastar och hade ett bollspel, quidditch, tror jag det var. Men den såg inte så kul ut. Visserligen var det här slottet i bakgrunden, hmm. hemma kanske jag har nån av dem kvar."

"Var är _hemma_ för dig då?"

"Druid Hills i Atlanta USA."

"Det är för farligt för dig att . . . att bo där. Så måste du sorters så vi vet vilket elevhus du ska tillhöra."

"Varför skulle det vara för farligt för mig att bo där?"

"Du måste tillbaks till Dursleys' det är det säkraste stället för dig. Minerva vill du vara så vänlig att hämta sorteringshatten."

"**STOPP**! Jag är bara här för att _hälsa på_. Redan i eftermiddag har jag andra ställen jag behöver vara på. Jag har inte tänkt ansluta mig hit, möjligen kan jag komma till våren och sitta med på proven, men fram till dess är jag upptagen."

"Kommer inte på fråga, du är här, och som din målsman i magiska ärenden bestämmer jag, att du ska börja här."

"Hade jag haft minsta fundering på att komma hit, så försvann den permanent nu." Harry stack handen i fickan och hämtade upp en av chockgranaterna han hade med sig, som reserv.

Bakom sin rygg hörde han "_Du ger mig inget annat alternati_ . . ." Längre kom det inte förrän hans chockgranat förändrade situationen, i förvirringen bakom sig använde Harry Gringotts flyttnyckel, och med det försvann Harry Potter från den magiska tillvaron. Han hade tänkt hjälpa dem, men det han upplevde av rektorns arrogans, fick honom att bestämma sig. Deras problem var inte hans. Hos Gringotts överfördes allt ur hans familjs valv till kontoret i Aukland.

Det han istället började med var att _på nytt_ ta sitt flygcertifikat, och på det bygga flygtid. Han byggde vidare från VFR till IFR och mörker, samt flermortorigt. Med behörigheten att flyga IFR, alltså enligt instrument, hade han behörigheten att även flyga utan att se marken, och i moln. Med nattbehörighet och flermotorigt kunde han sedan även flyga längre sträckor över öppet vatten. Nästa steg var att gå över på aningen större flygplantyper.

Innan han officiellt var 20 ägde han ett antal mindre passagerarflygplan, många av dem var för åtta personer, men han hade även de som kunde ta 20 passagerare, med en besättning på två piloter/navigerare och två värdinnor, vilket var mycket viktigt för affärsresekunderna.

Att hyra en privat jet, var inte billigt, men för de större företagen var det ändå billigare än att hålla sig med egen flygplanspark. Allt det visste redan Harry, som nu enbart använde sig av namnet Andrew Gilroy. Hans bästa kunder var lyxcharter, det var kunder som skulle resa med fartygskryssningar, men stiga på olika ställen runt om i världen.

Han hade aldrig slutat att använda magi, alla hans flygplan hade skyddsfält så att elektroniken inte skulle förstöras av magin, han skyllde på _EMP-säkerhet_, och att hans kunder uppskattade att veta att flygplanet var _RÖS-skyddat._ Inte för att de flesta visste vad det var, de som visste förstod inte varför ett flygplan måste vara skyddat från datorernas interna signaler, som sällan når mer än tiotalet meter utanför platsen de finns.

Han hade dock lärt sig läxan att magi och flygplan inte hörde ihop, och om han kunde, så kunde andra, det hade han förvisso redan lärt sig. Utöver att flygplanet utöver elektronik även hade mekaniskt påverkningsbara roder var det även utrustat med _magidetektor_ vid dörren in till flygplanen. Han hade instruerat sina piloter att OM, den indikatorlampan indikerade så fick de inte starta förrän han personligen hade resonerat med dem, och tittat på passagerarna.

Det var därför som han själv stod framtill framför en grupp om åtta personer som satt på sina platser.

"Mina herrar, jag tror inte ni har anlitat mitt företag tidigare, ja —det är jag som är ägare till det företag ni har anlitat. Jag har all anledning att diskuterar en viss typ av _säkerhet_, med er. Innan vi startar ber jag er att lägga era _speciella_ saker i den här boxen, den är rösad, så att elektroniken inte kan påverkas av dem. Alternativet är att jag måste hålla ett föredrag som tar tjugo minuter, innan min personal startar."

"Vad är det för _föremål_ du talar om unge man?"

"Av erfarenhet vet jag att det är ytterst olämpligt att utföra aktiv magi, under pågående flygning, visserligen är hela kabinen rösad för att klara eventuellt läckage härifrån, jag flyger betalande passagerare, er i detta fallet, och jag tänker bara på er säkerhet."

"MAGI? Vad vet du om det?"

"En hel del, så, kan ni lova att INTE göra någon magi under resan? Föresten, brukar inte ni använda _flyttnyckel_, via Grönland Island eller via Azorerna till Europa, vad föranleder er att resa — omagiskt?"

"Vilka vi är, och varför ska du inte fråga om, såvida du inte är beredd på att vi modifierar ditt minne. Men — vi lovar, ingen magi under resan. Räcker det för att vi kan komma iväg?"

"Okej, jag är strax tillbaks."

—

Efter att Andrew hade gett sina order kom de iväg, men Harry stannade kvar hos sina passagerare och de diskuterade en den. Han själv nämnde om sitt besök på Hogwarts för en del år sedan, han nämnde också hur han hade gjort för att få ett par flygfotografier av Hogwarts, och sitt egentliga namn.

Det räckte för att de skulle intressera sig för honom, framför allt när de började förstå att han utöver att han hade ett eget flygbolag, också hade ett _förflutet_ som stridspilot blev de absolut begistrade och förklarade att de ville att han skulle ansluta sig till dem. De förklarade också, efter att han själv hade berättat lite om Voldemort, att England höll på att falla helt. De åttas uppgift skulle vara att sätta upp ett motståndscenter och några dagar senare så skulle huvudstyrkan komma via Grönland Island Norge, Holland. Det skulle bli ett fullskaligt magikrig.

Hans uppgift, _om han gick med på det_, skulle vara att snika in och på ett eller annat sätt komma över en stridshelikopter eller ett attackflygplan. Med det skulle han kunna ge dem luftunderstöd och även slå ut byggnader som de själva skulle ha problem att komma åt.

—

Det var så IOWS fick RAF, som flygunderstöd, själv blev han den som tog kontakt med brittiska PM, och med hans kontakt även försvarsministern. PM, visste om den magiska världen, så det var enkelt att ordna kontakten.

Några förberedelser för att snabbt bedöva ett antal personer ordnades, därefter uttalades ordet VOLDEMORT, några gånger, och strax började _fienden _komma in. Några splittergranater och mängder med flaschgranater räckte för att få det önskade resultatet. Så snart inströmningen av fiender slutade så avbröts bombardemanget och stunners användes för att söva dem som fortfarande var vi medvetande.

Efter det blev det bråda minuter, 38 spårningssändare placerades på dem, efter det återuppväcktes en av dem, och han började titta sig omkring, han såg skadade och några döda, av sina kamrater, så började han på att väcka upp de som var närmast honom.

Med det började även reträtten för dem. På så sätt kunde de spåras, och med det skapades det en bild av några av deras samlingspunkter. Det fina med dem var att utrustningen gav koordinater, och en kryssningsmissil, behöver bara koordinater. Hogwarts tog många träffar, och fler sattes in mot det fästet. Voldemort hade invaderat det 1996, och hade det som privat fäste.

Det var sent i oktober när IOWS slog till mot Hogwarts. 637 tunga bomber hade träffat efter åtta minuter från att första bomben träffade återstod inte mycket av Hogwarts forna storhet, alla av dem hade förmågan att tränga in i byggnader innan de sedan briserade med sprängverkan vars koncentration var riktad nedåt. De var speciellt framtagna för att tränga ner i underjordiska centraler. Allt på ett djup av 87 meter vid Hogwarts var nu mest bara damm.

Samtidigt med att Voldemort kämpade med sina sista — och alla stulna, krafter dog 2354 personer runt om i Europa, när livskraften i den siste av dem slocknade slocknade även Voldemort. Det ingen visste då, eller senare, var att den bomb som hade trängt ner till Voldemorts håla, kom från det flygplan Harry Potter, som Andrew Gilroy, hade flugit in.

England låg i ruiner, men farsoten som höll på att sprida sig över världen hade besegrats. Det hade kostat många liv, Harry kände inte för att _återvända_ dit, efter att han hade varit med som åskådare på ceremonin över alla som mördats. Han läste länge på listan med över 3000 namn, på offer. Neville Longbottom, hittade han liksom Luna Lovegood, det var de två som egentligen hade vänt den rysliga framtiden till en seger, de hade visat honom vägen. Det fanns även en namnlista på familjer som var anslutna till Voldemorts sida, allt de ägde förklarades förverkat, de resurserna skulle användas för återuppbyggnad.

Harry Potter fortsatte sitt liv som Andrew Gilroy med ett världsomspännande flygföretag. Ett litet och föga känt bland allmänheten, men det var ett sätt att leva. Det han i all hemlighet gjorde var att han skrev _sin historia_. Den var för intressant för att hans framtida efterkommande gå miste om den.

När hans officiella ålder var 35, anställde han en värdinna som vid första gången de gick in i ett av hans flygplan indikerade för magi. Det blev vändpunkten i hans liv. Efter att han hade _förhört_ henne visade det sig att hon hade ett förflutet på Hogwarts.

Hon hade däremot lämnat Hogwarts och England i november 1991, efter att två flickor hade blivit ihjälslagna av ett troll. Det var droppen som fick henne att välja bort magivärlden. Tillsammans hade familjen lämnat England redan efterföljande år.

Hermione och Andrew Gilroy levde efter det ett lugnt liv, med en fot i vardera världen, men ingen av dem stannade någonsin i England längre än nödvändigt för deras arbete. Hermione hade en tid hoppats att Andrew skulle återta sitt _rätta_ namn. Men hon förstod också att det skulle innebära att alltid behöva vara orolig, så efter en tid var hon nöjd med att heta Gilroy.

—

*** Ende ***


End file.
